Ultra-thin body and ultra-thin BOX (UTBB) SOI CMOS technology has been developed for analog applications. In particular, UTBB has a good potential for analog applications featuring high Id, Gmmax and Av. These and other types of devices, though, suffer from operational drawbacks. For example, UTBB and other types of devices, e.g., FETs, can only apply a single bias to a single location of the body or channel of the device, thus limiting its functionality and key parameters. As this is the case, specific strictures need to be designed for specific applications, leading to higher design and manufacturing costs.